


Criss Cross Apple Sauce

by trr_rr



Series: Dress up [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Hannibal, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, no feminisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't think of a title.</p><p>Will wants Hannibal to wear a thing and let him to the do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criss Cross Apple Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kipsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/gifts).



> Late birthday present for my bb kipsiih. I love you bb. x

 

“I just,” Will swallowed, “It’s not something I think you’d be in to.”

Hannibal let an easy smile grace his lips.

“You are ashamed; you think I will be shocked by your request?”

“No.” Will shook his head. “I don’t think you’ll be shocked. I just don’t think you’d fit into the role you’d need to take to…fulfil it.”

“Will,” Hannibal spoke softly, “what do you want?”

-

It was a week later, during their usual Thursday session, that they spoke of the conversation again.

“I have considered your request, Will.”

He sat opposite Hannibal in his usual seat.

“Oh?” Will sat back. “Have you come to any conclusions?”

Hannibal paused. He swiped his tongue over his lips before brushing an invisible speck of dust from his trousers.

“I have been wearing a pair of black knickers, black stockings and a black lacy garter belt all day.” He fixed Will with an expectant look.

“Oh.” Will took a deep breath, feeling his heart knock at the inside of his chest. “W-well.”

“I have felt very much the same as always, while seeing patients.”

“You havn’t been,” Will swallowed hard, “aroused?”

“Not from the sensation alone. I did enjoy the ritual of rolling on the stockings this morning but I am not sure there’s anything in the physical that excites me.”

Will could feel a tightening at his crotch as Hannibal spoke. He dragged his eyes up and down his doctor’s form, imagining the sight that was hidden under that three piece suit.

“N-not in the physical.” Will echoed, rubbing his now sweaty palms on his trouser legs. “So…what does excite you about it?”

“You.” He stared at Will intently. “I’ll admit, the thought of you knowing my secret broke my concentration more than once during sessions. The slide of silk under my clothes worked to remind me of your request, the rest of your request. And what was waiting for me when my day was at an end.”

Will smiled, he’d done it. He’d broken the doctor’s steadfast composure and got in his head.

“Well,” Will gave a grin of victory, “Do you understand the appeal now, Doctor Lecter?”

He did not reply. He got up, moving from his seat to sit on the surface of his desk. He toed off his shoes to reveal sleek black fabric covering his feet.

There was a shivering sigh before Will got up and took Hannibal’s hands in his own. He leaned forward, pressing his lips just beneath Hannibal’s jaw.

“Where do you want me?” Hannibal asked.

“Please,” Will breathed into Hannibal’s collar, “show me where you want it.”

There was no hesitation in Hannibal’s movements as he lead Will to sit on the light blue couch.

“Would you like to see me?”

“Oh, yeah.” Will replied, blushing from ear to ear.

Hannibal smiled down at him as he removed his jacket. He placed it on the chair behind himself, along with his tie and waist coat.

“Are you excited?”

“You know I am.”

“Tell me how you feel.” Hannibal saw Will watching him intently as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

“I want to feel you. Want to see how you move in them.”

“How I move in what, Will?”

“In,” he took a deep breath, it was hard to get the words out “in your stockings.” He shuddered.

“Hm.” Hannibal let his white shirt hang open as he moved forward. He stood in front of Will, his legs either side of Will’s right thigh.

Will swallowed and slowly let both hands draw up Hannibal’s thighs to the waist band of his trousers.

“Undress me, Will.”

He shivered and sighed against Hannibal’s stomach. The anticipation was killing him; his hands shook as he unbuttoned the clasps on Hannibal’s pants.

“Yes.” Hannibal encouraged him. “Keep going.”

Will stared at the slowly revealed skin as he lowered the zip with his fingers. He didn’t know what he expected but when he saw the first glimpse of black lace he let out a heavy breath of disbelief.

“You actually did it.” He licked his lips, not letting his hand pull the zip down any further. “You wore them for me.” Another shiver ran down his spine.

“Don’t stop, Will.”

He took a moment to just breathe before he continued his way down.

The garter belt was smooth, black and shiny. He didn’t permit himself to touch until he had the zipper all the way down.

The metal teeth came apart and Will’s knuckles brushed against sleek black panties. The combination was unspeakably arousing and Will bit his lip as he felt his cock pulse.

“All the way, Will.”

He complied, the trousers moved smoothly over the fabric beneath, Will couldn’t help mouthing at the skin on display between where the garter belt stopped and the stockings began as more of Hannibal’s thigh was revealed.

He let the trousers fall easily to the floor. Hannibal stepped out of them gracefully and toed them aside.

Will had his eyes closed. He took a levelling breath before pulling back and opening his eyes.

“Wow.” Will’s mouth parted as his breathing quickened.

Hannibal smiled down at him and Will saw that instead of being emasculated by his outfit, Hannibal embodied a sense of power.

Will dared to run a hand down the hair that ran across Hannibal’s chest. He caressed Hannibal’s belly and abdomen and then let his hand settle over the bulge in the black panties.

The slow inhale above him made Will speak.

“Doctor Lecter…” Will nuzzled at Hannibal’s hip.

“You can ask me now.”

Will let out a steady exhale and spoke into the fabric of the other man’s shirt.

“Can I fuck you, doctor Lecter?”

Hannibal smiled, letting his fingers thread into Will’s soft curls.

“I have a surprise.” Hannibal murmured before reaching down and unfastening his underwear with the little bow at his hip. He did the same with the other side, allowing him to remove the panties without removing his stockings or garters. He dropped them to the floor.

“I see.” Will chuckled as he saw Hannibal’s cock half hard before him.

“No, something else, dear Will.” Hannibal took Will’s hand and guided it around to his behind, touching the man’s fingers to his hole.

“Oh, my God.” Will bit his lip when he felt wetness.

“I spent a little time preparing myself before you arrived, after my last patient of course.”

Will wondered if he was dreaming.

“Remove your clothes.” Hannibal commanded in a whisper.

Will didn’t need to be told twice. He rushed to pull off his shirt over his head, he flung it behind himself and removed his trousers and boxers in one go.

He sat naked on the sofa, his cock hard and face flushed.

“Good.” Hannibal intoned. “Now.” He let his shirt slide from his shoulders and down his arms to the floor. “Sit back.”

Will shuffled till his back pressed against the back of the sofa. He licked his lips as Hannibal sat over his lap.

Hannibal tilted his head curiously as he watched Will’s hands move to his hips, still in awe of the way he was dressed. He felt his own cock twitch at the attention.

“I need you to open me up again, Will. Can you do that for me?”

Will nodded enthusiastically as he reached under Hannibal and stroked at his entrance with his index finger.

Hannibal breathed out and nodded, pushing his hips down as Will’s finger entered him cautiously.

“Fuck.” Will cursed, watching as Hannibal started to move around on his hand. The stockings felt sinful pressed against the side of his thighs. He couldn’t keep his free hand away from the lace at the top, caressing it, stroking it over and over.

Will pushed his finger in deep and brought it back out. Hannibal was slick and warm and he could feel his muscles relax as he pushed back in with two fingers.

“I sat in my chair, at the desk, with my legs held apart as I stretched myself, Will.” His eyes half closed, becoming two black pools of desire as he whispered into Will’s ear from above. “I thought of you as I went, my underwear pulled aside as I prepared myself for you. It felt good but nowhere near enough.”

“Jesus Christ.” Will hissed, mouthing Hannibal’s hip as he spread his fingers inside, eager to be in the glorious man above.

“Nng.” He grunted as Will pushed his fingers as deep as they would go. “Will.”

“Yes. Please, doctor, let me.”

Hannibal moved up off Will’s fingers and spat in his own hand, coating Will’s cock in saliva before positioning himself over it.

Will moved his hands to Hannibal’s thighs as he lowered himself down.

“Hhn.” Hannibal let out a steady breath as he slowly took Will’s cock. He waited half way, adjusting to the intrusion before sliding up slowly and back down again.

Will shook, his cock enveloped in wet, raw heat. He’d been hard since Hannibal talked about Will knowing his “secret” and he had to close his eyes away from the blindingly erotic scene before him.

“Will.” Hannibal held still. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yeah don’t stop. S’so good.”

Hannibal stroked his own erection a few times as he pushed down and took Will’s cock completely.

“Ooh.” He groaned, feeling Will’s hips stutter beneath him.

“I need to move, please.”

“Yes, Will, move.”

He eased up slowly, pushing up into Hannibal before relaxing back down. He repeated this action a few times before squeezing Hannibal’s thighs, urging him to move.

Hannibal rolled his hips back and forth, he licked his lips, jaw hanging slack.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, God.” Will moaned as he panted.

“Yes.” Hannibal replied. He looked damn irresistible, face tinged with heat, his hair still perfect.

“Faster.” Will groaned and Hannibal obliged.

He thrust quickly, fucking himself on Will’s cock with an expression of pure enjoyment.

Will’s hands slipped around to his behind, squeezing and pulling it apart as they moved in unison.

“Aaugh, shit!” Will moaned loudly as he bucked up hard into Hannibal’s ass.

“Yes. Yes.” Hannibal grit his teeth, grinding down in Wills lap as he felt his body tense with his oncoming release.

“Fuck- can I? Can I?”

“Yes, inside me. Yes, do it, Will.”

“Rrrn-!” Will growled as he shoved up into Hannibal’s body, coming inside him.

Hannibal’s head hung forward as he felt Will finish, hot wetness filled him deeply.

Will gulped down a few breaths before shifting his hips. He took Hannibal’s cock in his hand and stroked him lovingly as he rolled up into him.

“Oh, yes, Will.”

Will grinned lazily as he stroked faster, just switching his hips slowly, watching the changing expressions ghost across Hannibal’s face.

There was hardly a sound, more like a breathy clearing of the throat as Hannibal came. His release dribbled steadily over Will’s hand, some smearing up onto the black fabric of his garter belt.

“Hmm.” Will sighed, leaning forward into Hannibal’s body. His arms wrapped around his waist and Hannibal stroked his hair in return.

“Was that a close approximation of your fantasy, Will?”

He was silent, for a moment just enjoying the affectionate embrace.

“So much better.” He replied, kissing and stroking at the lace of the stocking one last time.


End file.
